Signal delay at microwave frequencies is normally achieved by the use of co-axial cable or some other form of a transmission line. This arrangement provides for signal delay over a broad band of frequencies. In many applications however a delay is required for a signal within a narrow band of frequency. An example is a wireless communication apparatus in which the information signal is within a narrow frequency band. With a narrowband signal to consider other elements such as filters may be used for signal delay.